My Reason
by Morindre
Summary: After being forced out of her home town and away from her friends, Maia finds it difficult finding a reason to like her new life. That is, until she meets Yuki. I do not own anything, Maia belongs to me, all other characters mentioned belong to Natsuki Takaya
1. Chapter 1

Being the new girl sucked. I mean seriously, whoever invented moving in the middle of he school year was obviously an idiot. Not only do you have no idea where the hell everything is but you also don't know anyone and have to stand up in front of a class of 20 or so people who you know nothing about. Which is where I am.

'Hello. My name is Maia. I am 17 and have moved from a town far from here that none of you need to know about.' Did I mention I have an attitude? But some things just can't be helped. It's the way I am. Take it or leave it.

So long story short, my family, the oh-so-loving family of mine,decided it would be a good idea to move to some random town that they found in a brochure. Seriously, who does that these days.

Now I'm standing in front of people I don't know. I have no hope in making it out alive. Unless you count the student president who goes by the name of Yuki Sohma

My first attempt at a fanfic so please tell me how I went. And understand that this was done at midnight so it may or may not be crap. If its any good, I'll continue


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki Sohma, the school prince with a fan club the size of a small army full of hormonal teenage girls with no other romantic interests or lives. Just seeing them on a love-filled rampage makes me worried that one day I'll be reduced to one of them.

With hazel eyes scanning around the classroom I could see a few others, but very few that interest me. I saw a few brunettes, one of which who was sitting fairly close to Yuki ('Calm down Maia, now is not the time to get jealous') couple of blondes ('Is that a pipe?! Who brings a pipe to school! Is that even allowed?'), a couple of raven haired people ('She looks cool. Kind of spooky') and finally a ginger ('Looks like a traffic light') (A/N: No offense to Kyo lovers but he's not the only one who I think that about) who was currently yelling about something while standing on a table. Interesting.

Mayu-Sensei, after looking around the room and sighing, turned to me. "Okay Maia, that should be enough, I don't think anyone's listening."

"Damn right," I muttered under my breath.

"I'll ignore that. Just go find a spare seat."

I walked around the side of the room and find a spare seat at the back of the classroom. After sitting down in my new seat and plucking every annoying golden hair off my jacket ('I swear my hair just falls out these days') I turned to the front and attempted to pay attention. I say attempted because I just realised that Yuki was sitting on the table across from me.

Damn my random perceptiveness. I could've survived throughout the rest of the year without knowing my sudden male interest was around 5 metres away from me. Oh well. Nothing I could do, besides it may work out to my advantage. I don't know what advantage that would be but I would find one and make it work out. I just hope that it didn't turn out as bad as last time.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, this is my second chapter of my first fanfic, again, sorry if its bad but hopefully you enjoyed it and I might continue it. Please review and again, I don't own anything except for Maia.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey all, I finished a new chapter (and yes it is longer, so hopefully everyone is happy) but there is a warning in this one. There is a slight mention of non-con but no detail, but if the mere mention of it makes you wary then please don't read

* * *

After that rather 'interesting' class, the bell rang for lunch and the student stampede towards the lunchroom had started. Caught in the middle and after stepping on many peoples shoes and being stepped on by twice as many, I had finally made it to the cafeteria. The same cafeteria that had every seat full except for the ones by the bin. Joy.

After getting my lunch ('Is this pizza meant to be green?') I had made my way to my designated seat. I began chewing when I heard the loudest yell of my name. Turning towards the other side of the cafeteria where I heard my name from, I saw the lead-pipe blonde girl waving with the tiny brunette and spooky raven haired girl. Thinking that they were jeering at me for something I had done ('I probably stepped on their shoes') I turned back to my poison pizza and cautiously started chewing again.

"Maia! Come here, we want to meet ya!" yelled the blonde, of course right after the lunchroom had gone deathly quiet. After death glaring the bin for half a minute, I stood loudly and made my way out of the lunchroom. After slamming the door, I hurried to my next classroom, regardless of the fact that I was half an hour early. Seeing that I had plenty of time, I decided to read a manga that I had brought from home.

Half way through reading, I began to day-dream and naturally, over think my actions before. I would've thought that by my attitude earlier, they would've realised that I hate the spotlight. It brought back memories that I would rather keep hidden far beneath the surface. Remembering those days showed me that the only one that I can rely on is myself. All the other people here with their perfect lives just drift along with not a care in the world, but unfortunately I don't have that privilege.

The bell rang and I snapped back into reality, just as mounds of students came back through the door for the next class. After everyone sat down, the teacher came in and started explaining trigonometry to us. Because of the fact that I already learnt this at my old school I started to drift off to sleep.

_Flashes of light passed by me. With one flash I found myself in my nine year old body. A middle aged man appeared before me with his hand stretched out towards me and a sickening grin on his face._

_"Come with me Maia. You are such a beautiful girl. You know what to do to make me very happy. Just lie in your bed and be your pretty little self while I go get the camera and toys."_

_Another flash and several children and adults were circled around me. All of them had faces varying between indifference and absolute disgust._

_"You're dirty! I can't believe you did that with that guy!"_

_"Children, stay away from her, you might catch something."_

_The last one was of the wife of the middle aged man._

_"Dirty child. You are just a toy to him. Don't believe that you are worth anything more than dirt."_

_"No," I whimpered, "Stay away from me. Please, just,"_

_"GET AWAY!"_

I woke up with a start and after looking around; I realised that I was still in the classroom. And everyone was looking at me. Which means I may have yelled out in my dream. Damn.

I groaned and got up, ready to be sent to the principal's office for sleeping in class, when suddenly all I saw was blackness and all I felt was air rushing past me. Then I felt someone catch me, after a few moments of trying to diffuse the dizziness, I looked up into the violet eyes of my saviour. Seeing Yuki look at me with concern caused me to groan and feel like fainting. Again. Why did he have to catch me? Now I looked like even more of a weak idiot.

"Maia? Are you okay?" I heard the teacher ask. I went bright red when I realised I had been staring at Yuki all this time. Which was actually two minutes. Two minutes too many for my liking.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I replied, not looking at anyone, least of all the one who still had me in his arms. Wait, his arms?! I scrambled away and nearly ran into a desk on my way across the class.

Mayu-sensei looked at me skeptically. Then said, while still watching me warily, "Tohru? Can you take Maia to the sickbay?"

"Uh, Okay!" the tiny brunette, who I now knew as Tohru, said. She walked up to the door and with my eyes on the ground, I followed.

About half of the way, I remembered the memories in the lunchroom.

"Hey, Tohru was it? Why were you guys calling to me in the cafeteria?" I asked.

She looked startled to a moment before smiling brightly and replying. "You had looked lonely on your table, so I thought I'd ask if you wanted to join us. But uh, sorry if I got the wrong assumption."

I stayed silent for a few minutes before replying scathingly with another question (or few), "Why do you guys care what happens to me? I'm just the new girl, what's your motive? What do you want from me?!"

She brought a tissue out of her pocket and only then I realised that there were tears streaming down my face. I took the tissue and wiped my face while muttering "dammit."

She smiled sadly. "My mum told me to be myself, and not to judge others because of who they are. I think that you should do the same. Just be yourself and you'll get friends in no time. Because you look like you need someone to care for you most of all. Hana said that she sensed sadness in you and I want to help"

I stared at her after hearing the only words that I have wanted to hear for years. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears continue falling and feeling Tohru's arms wrap around me, protecting me from the dangers of life for a few short minutes. I returned the hug, sobs still breaking through my body and let the torrent of emotions loose.

After five or so minutes, I had calmed down. Disentangling myself from her, I muttered "thanks" and continued my futile attempts to make my face dry. Deeming it good enough I turned to her and was shocked at the raw honesty and kindness I saw in her eyes.

"That kindness is going to get you taken advantage of one day, trust me, I've seen it happen. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to stop you from becoming a victim, but for now, I must go to the sickbay, I know the way from here" I said while looking at the ground and walking past her.

"Oh, um, okay then," she replied.

I stopped in the hallway, hearing her start to walk away, and I knew there was still something I had to ask. I turned and yelled "Tohru!"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um, will you be my friend?" I asked, fearing rejection.

She smiled brightly again and said "Of course!"

Smiling, I made my way to the sickbay, fully aware I was crying again but not caring. These tears were of happiness, which was something I had not felt in a long time and I was going to savour every moment of it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No more reviews than last time (sadness) but I figured if it was crap, I would've been told. So another chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I like reviews, reviews are good. But anyway, here we go

* * *

The next day that I walked into class I was instantly called over to a group of tables by Tohru. Smothering an embarrassed smile at yesterday's events and how I acted ('Can't believe I cried, how embarrassing') I made my way over before noticing the other people around the table. Walking much slower and more cautiously while watching them with wary eyes, I made my way around the table until I made it so that Tohru was between me and them.

"Don't be shy Maia," Tohru said.

"Easy for you to say," I replied, never once looking at her but keeping my eyes on the others.

The blonde stood and smiled at me. "Hey, my names Arisa Uotani, nice to meet ya."

"Hey," I whispered before clearing my throat. "I'm assuming you know my name by the way you called out to me yesterday?"

"Heh, yeah," she grinned.

"Well then, nice to meet you too," I smirked.

"Hi Maia. This is Hana-chan," while pointing to the raven haired girl, "And Kyo-kun," pointing to the ginger who I remember referring to as a traffic light. Hana raised her hand in greeting and Kyo grumbled when his name was called.

"Sohma-kun should be with us soon," Tohru said with a thoughtful look on her face.

'Sohma-kun?' I thought to myself. 'Would Sohma-kun be Yu-'

"Who's this?" said a voice from behind me.

"_MOTHERF—!" _I yelled whilejumping ten feet in the air. I whipped around and saw Yuki behind me.

"I-! You-! Dammit, wear a bell!" I yelled, while trying to calm my racing heart.

"Did I do something?" He asked.

"Yes, you did! You're a ninja! Quiet as a mouse! ('Was it my imagination or did he tense at that?') Be louder!" I ranted. I stopped, realised what I was doing then looked around him to see a small group of girls glowering at me. His fan club is going to stab me now. I smirked at them then turned back to Yuki and smiled.

"Whatever. Nice to meet you, you were in class yesterday so you should know my name unless you forget and if you did, I'd be insulted," I told while smiling cheerily at him.

He smiled back at me. "I remember your name Maia ('Heart attack in process') and nice to meet you too, I'm assuming you've become Tohru's friend?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you're hovering around Tohru's chair?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

I turned, looked down and found out that he was right when I saw Tohru right I front of me. I turned back, and kept silent for half a minute before replying with "point taken."

The bell went and we all began our mindless walk back to class. I'm pretty sure we were re-enacting every zombie movie ever made, and we did a good job if I do say so myself. After getting to my seat I watched everyone else in my new friendship group find their seats to find that majority of them weren't too far away from me. Not to mention Yuki who has still taken the seat across from me ('Or did I steal the seat across from him? One shall never know')

While watching him ('I'm not creepy, just curious') I noticed he was still tense and every now and then would look at me out of the corner of his eye. What's up with him? He's been this way since I yelled at him, did he not like that? No, he was fine until I called him a mouse. Is that it? Ah, too much thinking gives me a headache.

Being forced out of my dream space by a throbbing in my head, I held my head while turning towards the front of the class. No matter what it is, I will find out what I did wrong.

~Time skip – end of school~

After hearing the last bell, I swung my bag over my shoulder, almost knocking one of Yuki's fan club members out while I was at it but she dodged ('Damn ninjas') and headed out of the room when a thought struck me and caused me to turn. Yuki still hadn't gotten his bag and was still sitting in his seat with his head in his hands. Quietly walking behind him, I waited a moment before calling his name.

"Yuki?"

He replied, while sounding like he was grinning, "If you were trying to scare me, it didn't work."

"Tch, damn," I grinned, "That was my second goal, first is to say sorry."

That got him. He slowly turned towards me with wide eyes and asked "What for?"

"If I did anything wrong," I explained, "Sometimes I tend to talk without thinking so I'm assuming that I said something wrong."

He looked down before looking back at me with eyes that held a sadness that seemed to go on for generations.

"It wasn't you," he said dejectedly, "This is all my fault."

'What's this about? What's wrong with him?' When I noticed him turn to walk out of the classroom, I acted without thinking ('Another habit I need to quit') and wrapped my arms around him while yelling "Wait!" possibly deafening him in the process when I heard an explosion and clouds of white appeared around me.

'What the hell was that?' I looked around, waiting for the fog to clear before looking down and seeing a small grey rat by my feet, looking up at me with terrified eyes.

I reached down, seeing it flinch before picking it up ('Hoping it doesn't bite me') and said in a soothing tone, "Hello there little one. Where did you come from?"

It stared at me like I had grown two heads. I stared at it for a while before noticing that it had violet eyes the same shade as a certain someone I know.

I needed to confirm my suspicions, and if I was wrong, my idiocy was seen by no one but me and the rat.

"Yuki?" I said slowly, trying to make sure that I wasn't correct.

"Why are you not running?" The rat ('Or Yuki I'm assuming') asked, nearly making me drop him out of sheer shock. I stood frozen for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Don't you see me as a monster? Don't I disgust you?"

I blinked before slowly smiling. "Yuki darling, you're going to have to try harder to be anything like the monsters I've seen, and unlike you, they wear human skin all the time."

Now it was time for him to be shocked. "I don't disgust you?"

I smiled, "Nope, if anything, you're adorable like this." ('Was that a hint of pink I saw on his cheeks?')

He stared at me like I was insane, which I probably was, but normal is boring. "You should probably put me down now."

Oh, I forgot I was still holding him. I put him on the ground right and stood back up, in time to see another explosion of cloud and Yuki appear …. Naked.

I turned out of respect for his privacy, and kept on asking him questions, "Does this always happen to you? The turning into a rat then turning back naked?"

"Turning into a rat only happens when I'm weak or hugged by a girl and I'm always naked when I turn back." He explained before walking in front of me when he was fully clothed.

"Great," I sighed, "Now I have to choose between wanting to turn into a guy to hug you, and staying a girl to see the after effects of the transformation."

I smirked when I saw pink spread across his cheeks and heard him mutter, "pervert."

"Well come on rat prince. We have to go home sometime." I called while walking out the door.

After walking through the corridors together and walking out separate ways home when we walked outside, I smiled to myself whilst walking home. So this town is getting interesting, maybe staying here won't be so bad after all


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, I was debating whether or not to make another chapter or think "Stuff it all" and leave it, but then I got another review (insert picture of extreme happiness here) and I thought, well as long as at least one person asks me to continue (thank you lydiakelux, your review is very appreciated) then I shall for that one person. Oh and also, I had a friend over a while ago, and she designed a character for me to put into my story, so Haine will be making an appearance, and this is for her

* * *

How wrong I was when I assumed it wouldn't be bad staying.

When I got home, I walked up to my room and threw my bag beside the door and instantly put headphones in. After about two minutes of listening to some random Skillet song that came on, I heard my mum yelling for me to 'get my ass downstairs and open the door'. Such a lovely choice of words. Then again, I would probably say the same.

After putting my iPod away and waddling down the stairs, I opened the door and saw a flash of brown before getting tackled to the ground.

"Maia!" the mystery person ('Female by the sound of it') yelled in my ear, effectively deafening me for all of 10 seconds.

I rubbed my head after hitting the ground and looked up at my attacker.

"Who … Haine?" I gasped in disbelief.

Honestly, who could blame me? This was one of the last people I'd expected to come waltzing to my door.

"You remember!" she grinned.

I laughed and replied, "Well of course, how could I forget my own sister?"

She laughed with me for a bit before instantly turning serious. It's a habit of hers that you have to live with to be able to keep up with so after sensing the mood change; I stiffened, fearing the worst.

"Maia," she said soothingly ('Didn't help though') "I got a call yesterday. That man is moving down here. His words were 'I miss my darling Maia.'"

And within an hour, my world went from pleasantly interesting, to my worst nightmare all over again.

* * *

We found Haine a spare room to sleep in, and I somehow got into a sleep filled with memories of the past that had me waking up in a cold sweat at 6am. After figuring out that I wouldn't be able to get to sleep and if I did, I'd probably sleep for too long, I went downstairs and started making myself breakfast. While munching on my toast and sipping my orange juice, my mind began to wander to the mysteries of life and why bad things happen to people like me. After having successfully spaced out for half an hour, and somehow eaten my breakfast in that time, I heard Haine making her way down the stairs and saw her turn the corner, rubbing her hazel eyes and ruffling her bed head even more than I thought possible.

"Morning sunshine," I smirked.

She stuck up her finger, causing me to laugh, before going through the fridge, getting milk for her morning coffee. Which was surprising; shes the same age as me and loves coffee, while I hate the stuff. Wasn't it meant to be the other way around? Or does that happen sometimes and is completely normal? I think I just discovered a new mystery of life. Eh, I'll think on it later.

A calm and weary voice brought me back to reality, "Maia, you've spaced again."

I blinked and turned to her and saw that she now had an empty cup with remnants of coffee in the bottom.

"So I did," I answered, still staring at the mysterious cup of vanished coffee.

It was her turn to smirk at me, but after a few seconds, it turned into a genuine smile. Well, that was before she tried to push me off my chair. Scrabbling for a hold on the nearby bench, I glared at her while she laughed.

"Come on Maia, we have to get dressed or else we'll be late," she said between giggles.

"We?" I asked.

"Well yeah, I have to go to a school too and what better school than yours?" she explained.

I stared for a bit before hopping off my chair with a reply of "fair enough" and walked upstairs to get changed.

~Time Skip – Class time~

I sat down between Tohru and Uotani, while trying my utmost hardest to pay attention, but like everything else, it was futile in the end and I ended up spacing out again. It was the bell that pulled me from the thoughts of an empty oblivion (A/N: That is literally what it's like when I space out, I don't think, it's just nothingness … creepy) and caused me to stand up with the rest of the table group and head slowly but surely to the cafeteria.

I sat with my group and looked out for a familiar mop of brown hair. After scanning for two minutes, I saw her and yelled to her, causing her to jump, look to me, smile and run towards the table.

"Hey Maia! I was looking for you," she grinned.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure you failed because I found you first," I smirked before redirecting my attention. "Haine, these are my friends," gesturing to the people at the rest of the table.

"This is Tohru," Tohru smiled and waved and Haine returned the gesture.

"Uotani," "Sup," she nodded.

"Hanajima," Hana nodded before returning to plaiting Tohrus hair.

"Yuki," he smiled charmingly, causing me to freeze before turning back to Haine and seeing a knowing glint in her eye.

"And finally Kyo." She turned to the ginger and froze while staring wide eyed at him. I laughed internally while watching her stare at him.

Finally he looked up at her, froze for a second before collecting himself and snarling, "What are you staring at?"

I leaned over the table and hit him over the head, before glowering and threatening him "don't talk to my sister that way or I can promise you that your worst memories will be a wonderful paradise after I'm finished with you."

I normally didn't have a problem with him, but no one snaps at Haine and expects to get away with it. Well, except for me, but she usually snaps back so it's even. But I don't usually snap at her unless she does something drastic like steal my chips. No one messes with the chips. Ever.

But regardless of threatening him ('Perhaps I went overboard?') I saw that at least one of them liked the other.

'Time for matchmaking,' I thought with a smirk. Although Haine caught this, and stared me down. She knew what I was thinking, chances were that she was thinking of doing the same with Yuki and I. Stuff that, I don't need help; I just need my charming personality.

It was Tohru who broke the silence.

"So you two are sisters?" she asked.

We both smiled and answered in unison, "twins."

Sure, one was blonde, the other brunette but that was the only difference. Besides, not all twins are perfectly alike. Our personalities held more difference than our appearances.

After talking for a while, grinning when she and Kyo exchanged glances ('Hey, it was cute, don't judge me') and seeing her smirk when I snuck a glance at the rat prince, the bell went for class. We started walking out when I got pulled back by Yuki when everyone had left.

"You didn't tell her about what you saw yesterday did you?" he asked worriedly.

"About what? Oh, that! No, your secrets safe with me," I grinned, embarrassed at the fact that I had forgotten about it.

He smiled before running the edge of his fingers down my cheek and whispered "thank you."

He walked away while I stood frozen, staring into space where his face had been. He stopped at the door before calling out to me, causing me to jump then run to the door, crashing into a table while I went. After muttering to myself about how I let my guard down and how I made an idiot of myself, both Yuki and I walked to our next class together with smiles on our faces.

But of course, happiness doesn't always last for long.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, and please review. Or else I'll cry, and that'll just be plain scary


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey all! I got another review, so you guys get another chapter. Its a win/win situation, but even if I didn't get a review, I probably would still upload a chapter. I wouldn't be like some authors who start a story and take years to update. Disliked! Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Peace out

Edit: Almost forgot, there will be the start of non/dub con in this so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read

* * *

After school had ended, I began walking home with my bag on my back and Black Veil Brides blasting in my ear. I knew that mum would be picking up Haine and leaving me to walk ('Favouritism right there') so I didn't need to worry about waiting for her and could just focus on getting home. Although I took my time, because I had a bad feeling about what would happen once I got there. But after half an hour of taking detours and visiting shops, I couldn't hang around any longer. I reluctantly made my way home and hesitated on the doorstep before opening the door. After turning the corner into the living room, I found the reason for the dreadful feeling that's been following me for the past 3 hours. In my living room was the man who had haunted my dreams for years.

"Hello Maia."

* * *

I stood speechless in the doorway, not believing my eyes. Looking around I saw my mum smiling and my sister close to tears. Only she knows my past, my mum wouldn't understand, and would probably tell me to get over it if she knew. She is quite narrow-minded and believes everything can be lived through just by ignoring it and moving on. Not happening, some things cut deep enough to leave scars. The most I am able to do is be distracted, but even then there are some moments where someone will do or say something that is triggering. So this type of stuff lives with you for quite a while.

He smiled at me creepily and said "You've been gone for quite a while Maia. I missed you."

I would've thought that this would have set off warning bells in my mother's head but obviously she was still as daft as ever. But it made my blood run cold in utter terror.

Nodding stiffly, I answered, "I did not like it there. I had to leave."

He walked over to me and trailed his fingers down my face like Yuki had done earlier that day, but this time, instead of butterflies, it made me want to throw up.

He smiled again, and I could tell it was as fake as it had ever been.

"Oh really? Please explain what made you leave."

I narrowed my eyes and thought 'this bastard knows'. I said sharply, "My reasons are mine alone; I'd appreciate it if you drop it from now on."

His eyes got cold after I had finished. I could tell he was angry, especially after he icily answered "Very well."

I ran up to my room with my mum calling after me to get back and apologise. No way in hell that was happening. I jumped onto my bed and laid face down. After two minutes of silence, I felt the bed next to me shift, making me jump up in fright and instantly get held down. I felt the intruder lean over me and whisper in my ear, "How dare you speak to me that way, I own you, if not for me, you'd be nothing."

I breathing got quicker as I recognised the voice and condescending tone. When did he get up the stairs? I should have heard him. Whilst cursing myself for missing the footsteps, I felt his hands move up my sides and lifting my top as it went. My eyes widened and I slapped his hand away then slapped his face for good measure.

Shaken and trembling, I yelled "I will not be used as a toy any longer!"

He growled and pushed me back onto the bed, while trying to restrain me. "You will do as you are told Maia!"

I was thrashing on the bed whilst crying a broken chant of "no" and "stop".

"Leave her alone!" yelled Haine from the doorway, who had also sneaked in. He froze above me, whilst looking at my sister. I kicked him off of me and when he landed on the floor, he rolled and tripped Haine over, causing her head to hit the doorway and scrape her forehead, before collapsing on the ground, still crawling towards the man and trying to attack him. Looking back at him, I had a split second before he lunged at me, punching me off the bed and making my head hit the windowsill. Haine grabbed his foot as he started to walk around the bed after me. He turned around furiously and stood on her hand, breaking her fingers in the process, and then kicked her in the side of her head. After hearing her anguished cry suddenly cut off, I stopped struggling, realising that I would rather give myself up than have my loved ones hurt.

He looked over towards me, seeing me laying deathly still, and then smiled. "Good child, you know better than to resist."

I stared at the ceiling and made my heart and mind numb. After all I had plenty of practise before. He smiled at me and said something that had my heart racing in fear.

"Now get on the bed and be pretty, like you used to"

After peeking again towards Haines still form, I nodded stiffly, tears running down my face and got laid myself upon the bed. He grinned and walked towards me, running his hands over my body. After bringing his hands to my knees, he started running his hands up my thighs and up my skirt when mum stormed in, with a determined look that told me that she was about to tell me off when she froze when she noticed our position. My empty eyes looked toward her and watched as she screamed then ran towards the man, pushing him off me and started yelling at him.

"Get away from my daughter! I don't ever want to see you around her again now get out!" she screamed in his face, which caused him to hurry out of there, seeing as his secret had been found out.

She called the ambulance for Haine and laid next to me on the bed while stroking my hair and speaking in soothing tones. I continued to cry until the ambulance came for Haine and suggested that I come with them because a possible concussion from the windowsill. I agreed only because it meant I'd be near Haine.

The next hour was a blur, filled with doctors, nurses, white rooms and wanting to see my sister, but I couldn't because I had been told to rest and that she was apparently fine, and just needed some stitches in her forehead. I was forced to stay and rest while drinking plenty of water and was bored out of my mind. While sipping out of a foam cup, my ears picked up on a very recognisable voice down the corridor that had my eyes widening in disbelief. Why would he come here? He doesn't care for me, does he? Or is he here to see how pathetic I am, being stuck in a hospital bed?

My thoughts were cut short as the door opened and violet eyes peered through the gap.

"Maia?"

* * *

A/N: *cue dramatic music* Don't mind me, I'm weird but the way I see it, normal is boring. Anyway, hope you liked it. And please review! Review = Motivation = chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, last chapter. Never thought I'd start a fanfic, let alone finish one. And then, here we are. Anyway, hope you guys like it, and please review

* * *

"Maia?"

I sat frozen, blank-faced and staring at him, someplace in my mind telling me that the staring is probably creeping him out but while paying attention to his expression I saw only concern.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked.

My mind went back to an hour ago and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I hastily turned away and tried to think of an excuse.

"I'm fine. I, uh, just … fell down some stairs." Wow, that was weak. And judging by the look on his face, he didn't believe it either. He started walking towards the bed as I started shifting to the far end, watching him with wide, wary eyes. He kept coming when I was pressed up against the wall, and sat on the bed beside me. He took in my shaken state and smiled gently, but wisely keeping his hands to himself.

"You know, you can tell me things, I won't judge. Just as you didn't judge me after hugging me."

I blinked, remembering that time in the classroom when I had thought to apologise for speaking aloud. I slowly relaxed and shifted closer to him while recalling my past and explaining to him as I went.

_~ Flashback ~_

_It was my first day of high school and I was in maths class. I didn't know anyone in the class and could easily tell the groups automatically. There were the girly-girls sitting in the middle that giggled and batted their eyelashes at the guys in the back, who were checking the girls out in return. There was a small cluster of nerds in one of the front corners, and then there was me. The loner girl sitting in the other front corner._

_No one looked twice at me and that was how I preferred it. Well, most of them didn't look. The teacher of the class kept his eyes pointed in my direction for most of the class which was starting to worry me because I began getting serious creeper vibes from him. I took my mind off of him and started wondering how Haine was going in her new class._

_"__Maia, start working and stay after class please," a voice called. Startled from my thoughts, I looked up and realised that it was the teacher who called to me. Frowning to myself, I got back to my work and tried to finish it as quick as possible._

_When the bell went, everyone got their books and made their way out of the class except for me and the teacher. I remained sitting at my desk, watching the teacher walk around the back of his desk and waited for him to say something._

_"__Come up here please."_

_I stared blankly, not understanding why I had to stand near him, but following the order nonetheless. When I got around the back of his desk he roughly pushed me down, until my chest had touched wood and I started to panic._

_"__Wh-why are you doing this? What are you doing? Stop it!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop and get anyone's attention that may be walking outside. Unfortunately no one came to my rescue and he and I knew no one would._

_"__Call all you want, no one will hear you. I saw how you were in class today. No one cares about you; no one would even look at you. All you are is an object, a toy. And now it's playtime, but don't worry. There will be many more. Besides, who would believe you?" he said sadistically while stripping away my dress._

_~End flashback~_

"There were many more, and most of them were at his house while his wife was away. He told mum that I needed tutoring and that he volunteered. He made me dress up and pose for pictures and videos too. His wife knew about it and never passed up the opportunity to remind me that I was nothing, that I am nothing," I said, finally breaking down in tears. I couldn't talk anymore as sobs overtook my body and I had to focus on breathing through my crying.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I buried my face into his chest, letting two years' worth of pent up pain and frustration out onto his shirt. We sat on the bed for minutes, or hours, I can't tell, Yuki with his arms wrapped around me, occasionally rubbing patterns on my back and whispering soothing words into my ear. I calmed and stilled, not knowing what to do, but knowing one thing I should start with.

"Sorry. For, uh, ruining your shirt and all," I muttered. He took my chin in his hand and smiled at me.

"It's quite alright."

I stayed there for a minute before quickly deciding, and leaning up and pressing my lips against his for a short second before pulling away with a bright red face.

"I, uh, s-sorry. I don't know why I did that, and it was stupid of me after ranting and assuming that you like me based on the fact that I like you but nothing that you did gave it away and-" I was interrupted by soft lips retaking mine. I froze for a second before, kissing back and wrapping my arms around him. We broke apart and I instantly hid my face in his chest again to hide my crimson face.

"Did I hear a confession in there somewhere?" He smirked.

"Sh-shut up! I told you that I don't pay attention to what I say," I replied after playfully hitting him.

He laughed. "So then it must have been a repressed desire?"

I groaned. My face would never be the same again. I smiled and realised something.

"Yuki?"

"Hm?" he hummed.

I leaned up and pecked his lips, then smiled.

"You are my reason for staying."

* * *

~Haine's hospital story~

After the doctors threatened to chain me to the bed, I stopped trying to run to the door to check if Maia was ok. Hey, I was worried. The bastard who ruined her life had come back and tried the same thing again, who wouldn't want to kill him?

The door suddenly opened and I jumped up, expecting it to be Maia but seeing a familiar ginger walk in the room. I watched him walk to the side of my bed and have an internal war about something that I couldn't figure out. He finally looked up from the ground and looked at me with a pink face.

"You ok?" he forced out. I blinked and felt a heart attack starting. I blushed too and nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack. I sat for a few awkward moments before opening my mouth, about to speak when I felt lips on my cheek. I froze and blushed again ('Never realised I had stopped')

"Um, what was that?" I questioned. He looked around awkwardly before settling on the floor and shuffling his feet.

"I, uh, kinda, maybe, like you," he trailed off, but I caught it and stared at him wide eyed. I grinned and flew upwards, connecting my mouth with his, causing him to stumble and have to regain his balance before embracing me. We kissed for a minute before pulling away, slightly out of breath.

"I kinda, maybe, like you too," I grinned. He smiled and sat beside me. I buried my head in his chest and grinned.

'Looks like this town isn't so bad after all.'

* * *

A/N: Didn't know it was possible for my face to go red while writing a kiss scene, but apparently I've been proven wrong. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading.


End file.
